Never Forget
by Mirlinda
Summary: Set right after IWRY. What if Buffy suddenly remembers everything? What if Buffy confronts Angel about it and something unexpected happens? A total Bangel fanfic! My first fanfic. Please comment


**Never forget **

chapter one

Set right after Buffy got back home to Sunnydale after "IWRY"

What if Buffy starts to remember?...what if she figures out and confronts Angel about it?

**Buffy had been feeling a litle bit funky all the way home frome LA. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Like a blackout or something. But then again, how did she expect to feel after seeing Angel again after four months since he left her at graduation so she "could have a normal life" he said. What did he know about that anyway?. Why did she put herself through this?.. was she a sucker for more pain and heartache?.. why did she pour salt in these deep wounds in her heart that she still felt and probably always would feel? She had gone to LA to see how Angel was doing…okay, she admitted that she wanted give him a piece of her mind for coming to Sunnydale to protect her without her knowing and without even a single goodbye. But she didn't expect it to bee this hard to see him again, to hear his voice, to look into those deep brown eyes that always made her weak in the knees. She promised herself she wouldn't do this, but this was the love of her life, her first, her only, her heart!**

**-"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she thought to herself as she opened the door to her and Willows dorm room, she knew that her best friend wanted to hear all about it first. When she entered the door, she immediately saw Willow sitting on the bed with that "tell me everything look".**

**- "I saw you walking in from the window. How did it go? What did he say? Did you guys kiss?" Willow said with that special enthusiasm in her voice that only she had.**

**- "Bad, not much and no, no kissing"**

**Buffy sat down beside her best friend on the bed. Willow gave Buffy a slight concerned look.**

**- "So I take it it didn't go well huh"?**

**- "It's weird though. My feelings are all mixed up, beeing there with him again, seeing him, it was…it was unbearable, but i can't shake the feeling that something is not right"**

**- "Well, it's understandable Buff…I mean it's been a while since you guys saw eachother, it was bound to stear up some wounds. You should get some rest, you'll feel better tomorrow, I promise"**

**Willow was always there for Buffy and as she cuddled up in Willows knees, tears fell from Buffys eyes as Willow gently stroked her best friends hair untill Buffy fell asleep.**

**As Buffy slowly wanderd of to dreamland, she started to remember everythting! The mohra deamon, the fight with Angel, Angel becoming human and kissing her in the sunligt, the lovemaking in his bed and the deliscious chocolate chip ice cream, but most importantly, she remebered his heartbeat!**

**Buffy woke up in a flash.**

**- "Willow!" she shouted**

**- "What! What's wrong!" willow rushed in.**

**- "Angel was human" Buffy said, still in shock.**

chapter two

**AT ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS**

**Angel was sitting down in his appartment alone, pouring himself a bad cup of coffeé. He figured that's the least punishment he decerved for asking the oracles to take back one of the most precious days of his life. He was slowly beating himself up inside thinking about his love, his salvation, his one and only Buffy, his slayer. God she looked so beautiful in the sunlight. If he could only have one more moment with her in the sun. But it was imposible, he was a vampire and she was the slayer. To think that she could ever love someone like him was something he could never understand. Still in her, he had found a piece of heaven and he knew that no matter what, she would always hold his heart in her hand. The mohra demon had said that if Angel were to stay human, it could risk the life of his beloved Buffy and that's why he had to reverse the day, only leaving him with the memories and Buffy with nothing. Angel was just about to pour himself another cup when there was a knock on the door. **

**- "Buffy?" Angel was shocked to see Buffy on the other side of the door.**

**- " Can I come in"?**

**- "Sure"**

**Still in a form of transe, Angel and Buffy went back down to his kitchen. **

**- "uhm…can I get u any…"**

**He turned around to see Buffys eyes all teared up as she interrupted him.**

**- "I remember everything. I know i'm not suposed to, cuz that's what the oracles said, but…" **

**- "How?" It was Angels turn to interrupt.**

**- "I'm not sure, but I remember you not wanting to jeopardise my life by being human"**

**Buffy started crying "and I felt your heartbeat" now she was crying even harder.**

**Angel rushed to her and put his arms around her.**

**- "Oh baby i'm so sorry, they said you were gonna die, i had no choice"**

**- "I know, I don't blame you"**

**Buffy put her hand on his heart that she had rested her head on the other night, then all of a sudden she felt it again!**

**- "Angel…" the shock in her voice, he recognized all to well. Something was up.**

**- "What?"**

**He noticed Buffy turning around and looking towards the glass cabinet, and when he glanced at it, he saw his reflection! Both of them seemed to be paralyzed, they couldn't believe it. How could this be? Angel immediately turned around and rushed out to the balcony**

**- "Angel wait!..." Buffy shouted running after him. The sun was just about to rise. While at the door…she slowly approached Angel who was gazing out on the beautiful town beneath him. Buffy saw the first glimts of the sun reflecting in his eyes and at that moment, there was no sorrow in her heart, no pain, no worries, no world around them as Angel slowly pulled her in for a passionate kiss.**

**- "I love you so much" Buffy said tenderly still gazing in his eyes.**

**- "I love you more" Angel responded with a smile.**

**They continued kissing in the surise and it seemed as they were never letting go. Buffy later fell asleep to the sound of his beautiful heartbeat.**

**They didn't know what was gonna happen next, all they knew was that whatever the future held for them, they could face it together. They had tonight, tomorow and the rest of their lives togehter.**


End file.
